Desperate and Satisfied
by Reader458
Summary: For some the needs of the flesh are greater then for others. What do you do when you have no chance of relieving yourself? Yuri F/F Usagi/Hotaru
1. Chapter 1

A/N Welcome to my first story in the Sailor Moon fandom. This story came to me during some friendly banter between me and RubyNury about her story "Fighting for your love." (A story I highly recommend. If you haven't already read it I suggest you take a look for it in my favourites, after you have read this story of course. :) )

I can give no promises about when the next chapter will come, my muse is very erratic.

I welcome all comments, suggestions and constructive criticism.

Summary: For some the needs of the flesh are greater then for others. What do you do when you have no chance of relieving yourself? Yuri F/F Usagi/Hotaru

**Warning: Contains adult situations. Will contain Yuri. If you do not like, click Back in your browser. You have been warned.**

Hotaru woke with a muted cry through her clenched teeth. Her breathing was laboured and sweat poured from her forehead.

As the fog lifted from her brain she began cataloguing the things she noticed. Her right hand was in her pyjama-pants, and she could feel that it was all sticky. Her left was under the top, resting on a still sensitive breast.

"Mou, that's the third time this week," she grumbled.

It had begun about two months ago when she had experienced another growth spurt. She had finally started catching up with her real age and was now in a body of a thirteen year old. While she appreciated that fact that her growth was accelerated she did not like the havoc this played on her hormones. A normal girl would start with vague feelings and curiosity, Hotaru had been thrown right into a frenzy of fevered dreams and great hunger.

It didn't help that her classmates was scared of her still somewhat dark personality and that her abnormal growth forced her adopted parents to move her to new schools every time they happened. Both those things made her a lonely child and she had sought solace in her hobbies. Her collection of antique lamps was growing steadily, as was her collection of books, and she could spend much time in her room, taking care of the former or reading the latter.

She didn't blame her parents though; Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama had done their best to raise her. They where however a bit too young and inexperienced to really be able to take care of all the abnormalities in Hotaru's life. And while Setsuna-mama also contributed in raising her, she was most often guarding the Time-Gates. Had Hotaru been a normal girl she would have been fine, now however she struggled a bit.

As her breathing slowed down to a more normal speed she started going over her options. It was clear that she needed to talk to someone about how her body was reacting, the question was who. She dismissed Haruka-papa immediately. The masculine girl was hardly ever serious enough to be a solid support and this would be prime teasing material for her. Setsuna-mama was away on another long stint at her post and Michiru-mama was away on a tour and would not be back for a few weeks.

That left her with the other senshi. Most of those she only knew fleetingly. The only one she had any regular contact with was the moon princess herself. Usagi had taken special interest in Hotaru after her rebirth after Mistress Nine. She had talked the older outers into letting her be the primary babysitter for Hotaru and the older Tsukino's had seen this as a good way for her to be more responsible and had readily agreed to the deal. (Of course, Usagi had presented it to them as just a way to get more spending-money, as she couldn't give away their common ground as senshi. She had also been vague on the details of the family itself.)

"That's it," Hotaru said out loud in her now quiet room, "I'll ask Usagi-san when she comes here tomorrow."

Haruka had a race in another town tomorrow night and after that it would be a party. She would spend the night at a hotel and wouldn't be back any sooner then the next afternoon. Usagi would stay the night at the Outers house. That would give Hotaru plenty of time to vent her troubles to Usagi.

"And Usagi will know what to do," she said as the drowsiness from her orgasm set in. "Even though she doesn't have the same problems she is very good at telling me the right things."

With that she fell asleep, content with the decision she had made.

SCENE BRAKE

In another part of Juuban another girl was in much the same position. Her right hand was working furiously inside her bunched up nightgown, her left almost mauling her breasts. The piece of cloth she had stuffed in her mouth muffled the most of her moans.

**Knock, knock.** "Usagi, go to sleep now, you have school tomorrow."

And like that her arousal died and was replaced with a burning irritation as she let out a whimper of frustration. She took the improvised gag out of her mouth and tossed it across the room in anger.

_By Selene, what have I done to deserve this? Damn you mother, two hours of work unmade. And when I finally got rid of Luna too._

Tears of frustration leaked from her eyes as she tossed in bed, trying to fall asleep as soon as she could. She new that it would be impossible to work herself up again after the interruption, just like it always was. In the last three months she had only gotten of once. It had gone so far that she had trouble getting aroused, as every time she started; she was reminded how she kept being disturbed. And as a normal session for her took about an hour and an half at the least she really didn't need that.

She was aware that her libido was higher then what was normal from the times she had breached the subject with the other senshi. They had been so sure she was too innocent to really know anything about sex and had been very careful about what they told her. She had managed to work out that while they got the urges it was nowhere near as often or as hard as it was for her.

It had taken her much puzzling and reviewing her memories from her past to find out that it was the fault of the Silver crystal. Being bonded to the greatest magical object in the universe did have its downsides. And unfortunately the clash between teenaged hormones and the crystal had not been one of the things that her predecessors had included a solution to. Of course, this would not be such a problem if she just could deal with those urges in a timely manner.

But her schedule was full of school, study-groups with her fellow Senshi to bring up her grades and chores to do at home to earn her allowance. She had also no privacy at home with Luna in her room most of the time, her mother and father disturbing her or her little brother barging in on her despite all the times she had told him not to.

It didn't help that she was very vocal, a screamer even. The first time she had orgasmed, she had scared the living daylights out of the neighbour that thought the poor girl was murdered. She had been mortified to have him ask her about it later that day and she claimed she had seen a spider.

Mamoru was of no help. He had left for America and his education there and she had not heard a single thing from him. She would still be worried about that if she could feel past her frustration and need.

And the times she had been at sleepovers with the girls they had been entirely too nosey to leave her alone long enough. She had been so desperate that two weeks ago she had blamed an upset stomach to skip one class and frigged herself of in one of the toilets of the school.

_Flashback_

Usagi adjusted her panties before looking in the mirror above the sink. It was right before first class and she had left the other girls for a quick trip to the bathroom, telling Ami she had drank to much this morning. While it had been necessary for her to pee it was for other reasons then that. She couldn't have any accidents ruin her plans. She smirked at the mirror. It was lucky this bathroom was abandoned. Of course, the fact it was only minutes to class-start was a big reason, one she had counted on.

She smoothed out her skirt before lifting the front of her blouse. There, taped to her skin right under her bra, sat a small control. The wire from it was similarly taped to her skin down to where it went under her skirt. She caressed the control with her index finger for a moment before pushing the switch to its lowest setting. A shudder went through her body, and her nipples hardened.

She straightened out her blouse and left. The pleasant buzzing from her nether-regions was already affecting her. If all went according to plan she would be ready before lunch. It was a gamble, the risk of giving herself away was big but she didn't have any other choice. She was slowly going insane and this was a desperate plan to get some relief. She had worked it all out in the last week. The vibrating egg was purchased via the magic of the transformation-pen making her look older. The clerk at the store hadn't even lifted an eyebrow at the nervous young woman buying several different toys.

She hadn't been able to resist the temptation to buy more things while she was there. She had raided a small emergency stash of money that she had saved. It had been safe through even a week's drought of sweets and manga when her allowance had run out and none of her friends was willing to share any more. Now though, she had encountered a crisis worthy of depleting that reserve.

Swiftly walking to the classroom she was a bit distracted when she felt the first moistness spread in her pussy. It was one of the bigger problems with her plan, that the juices she would produce could give her away. She had pilfered one of the pads her mom used for her monthly problem, a bigger version than the ones she used herself. Hopefully that would be enough to keep her from dripping all over the place.

Just before the last class of the morning she was ready to launch the final stage of her plan. She went to the teacher and explained that she had an upset stomach and needed to visit the loo. Her awkward gait and the beads of sweat on her forehead convinced the teacher that she wasn't bluffing. As soon as she got permission she raced to the nearest bathroom and simultaneously cranked the vibrator up the last steps, to full power.

Once there she went to a stall she had prepared for use. The lock had been jammed with a small bit of metal so that the stall would be the least desired to use by others. She removed the metal and locked the door. Once in she stripped out of her uniform and then removed a small package from behind the water tank. Ripping it open she had in her hand a plastic gag to silence her moans with.

She quickly placed it in her mouth and fastened the straps behind her head. She pulled down her panties and ripped of the tape with the control and wire. Then she plopped down on the toilet seat, one hand going to her pussy and the other pushing under her bra to find a nipple. A finger nudged her throbbing clit and she released the first moan she had let herself give today.

Thirty minutes later she was almost at her climax. Her bra had long since joined the rest of her clothes on the floor and she was now only clad in her socks and shoes. One of her braids had come undone and the other had been used to tease both her nipples and clit, and was somewhat sticky. Now though she had given up any subtlety and both her hands was working furiously at her pussy. Her left hand was under her wiggling butt, working fingers in and out of her hole. Her right hand was at her front, flicking her clit at a wild pace. Suddenly she tensed, her head resting on the tiles of the wall and her back arching. She screamed through her gag and bit down so hard her teeth actually made marks in it.

It didn't go on for more then half a minute but for her it felt like hours. It was the most intense orgasm she had ever had. When she slumped down she tried to catch her breath, but she had no time to enjoy the afterglow. She heard the door to the bathroom open and then Minako's voice echoed between the walls.

"Usagi-chan, are you in here?"

She knew that she couldn't ignore her friend or she would not hear the end of it so she fumbled loose the ball gag and, in a voice not quite steady, called out: "I'm here Minako-chan."

"Are you okay? Have you been here the whole time?"

_OH yes, I'm more then okay,_ the moon princess thought. Out loud she said: "I'm better now, just a bit tired."

"Wait here while I get the others, we split up looking for you."

When she heard the residing footstep of the Venusian girl she pulled herself up to sit straight. She had no time to lose, and pulled some paper from the dispenser and started towelling of all her emissions. It took three flushes before she was done with the worst and she turned to the sink instead. She was thankful these stalls had a sink inside them so she could use that to clean up. She wet a paper towel and then made another pass over her body. Just as she wet number two she heard the outer door open again and chattering voices.

"but she sounded really tired," came Minakos voice.

"Usagi, how are you feeling?" half shouted Makoto.

"I'm better now, give me a minute to freshen up." Usagi threw the last towel in the trash-bin and picked up her panties. The pad went the same way as the towel and she put the somewhat damp knickers on. Her bra was next in line.

"Are you sure, can't you open the door so we can see you?"

"Just give me a few seconds, I'm not decent," and there she had to stifle a snort. Not decent indeed. She quickly put on her skirt and then flung on the blouse, without buttoning it. She flicked the lock open and then the door. Outside stood three worried inner scouts, their eyes searching her for answers. She flashed them a calming smile and stepped out of the stall.

"Usagi, you don't look well," Ami pointed out. Well she couldn't blame them for thinking that. The signs she hadn't manage to clear of did point at massive exertion and dehydration. She walked over to one of the sinks in the main room and filled plastic cup with water, drinking noisily.

"I'm fine; it was just something I ate that didn't agree with me. I thought that sandwich wasn't really fresh." She gulped down another glass while Minako rolled her eyes.

"But you was here for the whole class," Makoto said.

Usagi adopted an embarrassed expression and turned around. "Well my stomach just wouldn't stop running and I didn't want to have an accident in the hallways. So I waited long after my stomach settled." Now she looked downright sheepish. "And I ...ehh...fell asleep in the end"

All three senshi rolled their eyes at that. "But now I feel much better, just a bit tired…and hungry."

"I don't think you should eat anything now Usagi, it's not good for you," Ami warned.

"Please," Usagi whined, "just something light. Then I'll be right as rain."

In the end Ami had let her eat and she had happily wolfed down her entire bento. The girls had thankfully chalked it up to her enormous metabolism.

She had been in a wonderful mood the rest of the day, without the frustration hanging over her. Unfortunately she had relapsed during the night, when she had a dream about that day's masturbation. In it she had been interrupted by the Senshi and when she awoke her frustration was rising again.

_End flashback_

This led her to here and now, laying in bed and wishing she could achieve another orgasm. The future didn't look to bright though. The next day she was going to baby-sit Hotaru for the evening and the whole night.

_And there is no chance in hell that I will masturbate in the same house as the innocent little firefly. _

_Even if she is a cute little piece, with that tight little but she has. _

_Gah, bad Usagi. Lusting after a little girl now? Thank God Haruka isn't there for long though, I wouldn't be able to take any of her flirting without jumping her. And what would Michiru do to me then I wonder?_

_You could always pull her into a threesome._

_Absolutely No. I will not use my friends as sex-aids._

It would be long till she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, all the enemies would have been defeated by Hot Lesbian Sex between the Senshi. Oh, and there would have been no cats as advisors, there would have been a pet tentacle demon.

Big thanks to RubyNury, the guys at TFF and purrpickle for the help in making this fic.

Usagi woke with a groan when the alarm clock rang the next morning. She hadn't managed to sleep before one in the morning and the sleep had not been restful enough to give her a good start.

She stumbled out of bed and collected her bathrobe and still only half-awake made her way into the bathroom. Locking the door behind her she took of her pajamas and went to the shower and turned on the water. When it had reached the right temperature she quickly went in without giving herself time to hesitate.

She ruthlessly suppressed the urge to scream as the freezing water pounded on her body. It woke her up fully and her body worked on overdrive, which ensured its continued cooperation. It had been her morning ritual the last two months to take a really cold shower to wake up. With how little sleep she got, not to mention the poor quality, she needed some way to wake up and function.

She had stumbled on the trick in a book she had read for English-class. One of the characters had the habit of taking cold showers each morning, and had explained that if you just held out the first thirty seconds, you wouldn't have any problems staying in it as long as necessary. At the time she had shuddered at the idea and exclaimed in her mind that she would never use that kind of torturous way of showering. She had remembered it though, when she needed to getting started in the mornings.

"_Life, it seems, is not without irony." _

After getting clean she stepped out of the shower without turning it of and then turned the temperature up. She grabbed a towel from its hanger and started drying of. When she had her hair done she reached into the shower, and when she found that the temperature was normal she shut it of. It wouldn't do to have her parents finding out that she took such showers.

Usagi moved from the shower and to the full-length mirror on the wall. While she dried of her body she gave it a thorough study. Her breasts was perky, her nipples tight from the cold water. She was lean, despite her habit of stuffing her face. Her stomach was flat, and while she didn't have a washboard, there was a hint of muscle there. Her legs on the other hand had some real definition from all her running. She tossed the towel over her neck and then struck a sexy pose.

"Damn, I'm hot," she said and then giggled.

It wasn't an empty boast either, she was. Still in the pose, with her lower half still cowered in droplets, she was a nosebleed waiting to happen. She shook herself from her musings and continued drying of.

When she had finished, she used the towel to wipe first the floor she had dripped on and then the shower. When she was certain it would be dry by the time the rest of the family came to use it she hanged it on the towel drier. She would throw it in the laundry basket with the rest of her clothes when she came back to brush her teeth before going to school.

She put on her bathrobe and picked up her pajamas from the floor and then returned to her room. When she got there she hanged her pajama in the closet and then put her bathrobe in there too. She went to her dresser and picked up a hair-brush before sitting down on a stool in front of her mirror. She had heard that a girl should brush her hair a hundred strokes for it to be at its best. She had found that it was a soothing ritual, and she now did it every morning she could.

It also gave her something to do while she waited for her parents to wake up and an opportunity to plan her day.

"_All the homework for today is done. And if we get a surprise-test I should be able to make it at least decently well."_

She split her hair in three strands and started brushing the one over her right shoulder.

"_I have my extra pajama and a change of clothes in my overnight bag. Is it anything more I need? Don't think so."_

"_Don't forget you have your toys in stuffspace."_

Usagi flushed as the thought came into her mind. She shook her head and switched to brushing the strand that was over her left shoulder.

"_Don't think of that, it'll only make it harder."_

"_Don't you mean wetter?"_

"_Shut up."_

"_Well some parts are getting harder."_

"_I'm not listening."_

She took a deep breath and switched to the last strand.

"_You are just torturing yourself; there is no way I'll get any release today."_

Thankfully her mind kept quiet after that and she could go through her planning undisturbed. She finished of with putting her hair in the odangos that had become her trademark. When she was done she put the brush back on the dresser and then opened a drawer to get a pair of panties. She put them on and then retrieved a bra. Both of them were innocently white cotton, no frills or specials. She did have some racier ones hidden but those where for special occasion only.

"_Besides," _she thought with a grin, _"innocent can be just as alluring as racy. It's all in the presentation."_

She had just adjusted the bra when she heard a soft thump behind her. She turned around and spotted a newly arrived Luna on the floor by the window.

"So you are awake early again Usagi?"

"Yep, the early bird and all that," Usagi responded with a shrug.

Luna looked suspiciously on her as she turned around to her dresser to pick out her socks. It had been months now that the girl had gone up early. And it was clear that she was troubled by something, even though she hid it surprisingly well. Luna sniffed in the air a few times.

"Usagi, have you changed your shampoo?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"You smell differently, that's all."

"_Crap, didn't I read somewhere that washing in cold water made you smell differently? To late to change it now, have to come up with something." _She went over and placed her socks with the rest of her civilian fuku. "Maybe they changed the shampoo?" she said, with only the barest hint of hesitation.

Luna shrugged it of, it couldn't be too important. But she did file it away for later study. "That might be it," she said.

Usagi checked the clock and found she had at least fifteen minutes before her mother was up. After that she would have to stay in her room for at least another half an hour for it not to be to suspicious. She went to her desk and pulled her schoolbooks out of her schoolbag, sifting through them.

"_Math? No, need to have Ami explaining things. Ahh, history should be good."_

She put the other books back and started reading.

Before she had been without motivation to study and when her friends started showing her how important it was she had all the monsters to fight. And now, when she really had motivation in her wish to have free time she most often couldn't focus long enough to do it.

She was slowly doing better though, the early mornings were now often a calm time for her, and she used the time she had as much as she could. Normally she would study for about half an hour to an hour. She had finally gotten the hang of studying and how to keep her mind on the subject for long enough. It did take a lot of concentration on her part though, which left her often forgetting anything around her. Therefore it wasn't strange that it took a knock on the door to rouse her from her studying.

"Usagi sweetheart, time to wake up, or you are going to be late for school."

"Okay mom, I'll be right there," Usagi answered distractedly, still focused on the last passage of the chapter. Her mother though, interpreted the tone for a newly awakened Usagi and went downstairs again, believing she had woken her daughter up.

Ten minutes later Usagi stretched in her chair and then put the book back with the others. Looking around she saw Luna curled up and sleeping on the bed. Shaking her head she rose and grabbed her schoolbag and left the room. When she got out into the corridor she had to spin aside to avoid being run into by Shingo. He was halfway out of his pajama and by the looks of it he had just woken up. She had to stifle a giggle at the fact that their roles had been reversed lately, with him being the one to get up last.

She danced down the stairs, dropped her bag of at the entrance and then made her way to the kitchen. Her father was just putting the last of the plates on the table and her mother was checking over the rice and starting the tea-water. Both looked up when she came bouncing round the corner.

"Good morning, mom, dad"

"Good morning honey," they replied, both at the same time.

"What has my daughter in such a good mood this morning?" her father asked while sitting down and grabbing the morning paper.

"Oh, just that I saw Shingo on the way down, he still hadn't gotten changed," she replied while she too sat down and started serving herself from the food that was already out.

"I can understand that being funny," her mother said, picking up the rice and putting it on the table. "Quite the reversal from before, when you was the last one up. I'm glad that you have gotten better at it."

Usagi smiled happily at the praise. "Thank you mom. It's easier to get up when you tell me to now."

It wasn't even a lie; it was easier to get up from her chair then from her bed. And she was still feeling too good to be worried about it; such thoughts could wait for later. She picked loaded rice on her plate while her mother served the tea and then she dug in with her usual gusto. She had cleared half her helping before Shingo joined them, his hair still wet but otherwise he was fully done. He quickly loaded his plate and started wolfing down the food. Usagi couldn't help it; she had to take a jab at him.

"Calm down or you are going to choke on the food."

Shingo threw her a look and scowled when he saw her smirking. He did remember his manners though, and swallowed before answering.

"Very funny sis."

"I thought so." Then her smirk softened to a smile and she checked the clock. "You aren't late yet, so you can slow down a bit if it isn't anything you have to do before leaving"

Shingo looked at the clock too and relaxed. "I thought it was later than that. Thanks sis."

Usagi finished of her food and then got up from the table. "Thanks for the breakfast." As she went by her brother she gave him an affectionate pat on the shoulder before leaving the room. She climbed the stairs and got in to the bathroom again. While she brushed her teeth she took down her towel from the drying rack and when she confirmed that it was mostly dry she put it in the laundry-basket.

After she was done she checked in on Luna on last time and found her still sleeping. She closed the door to her room quietly so as not to waken her sleeping guardian.

"_Why should you care about if she wakes up when she don't care about giving you privacy?"_

"_She's just doing it because she's being concerned about me. And she doesn't know what I want most of the time."_

Still, the frustration had started returning. Usagi groaned as she descended the stairs, it was going to be a long day.

**SCENE BREAK**

When lunch rolled around Usagi was sure that this was going to be the longest day of her life. Her libido had really kicked in on her way to school, when she had passed by a lingerie store. She had caught their advertisement out of the corner of her eyes, and she had nearly been tripped by the spike in her arousal. The lingerie on the photo wasn't overly sexual, and the model was in a fairly decent pose. The model did however have short black hair, in a for Usagi very familiar haircut. She did also have a rather pale complexion and dark-blue eyes.

Her mind had initially switched the model with the youngest of her Senshi and it wasn't before she had drooled for a few seconds that she caught up with reality. As soon as she realized what she was doing she fled the place, noticing that her knickers had gotten moist. She had tried to chase the image of Hotaru from her mind, but it had stubbornly remained and as the day went by, it evolved into a series of fantasies. The most elaborate she got in the physics class, where they had a sub as the teacher had gone on maternal leave. The sub had a very boring voice and it was only augmented by his way of droning on. On her best days she had trouble staying focused on that class.

**Flashback **

"Today's lesson will be about the nature of atoms and their behavior in nature. The defining trait of the atom..."

"...the nucleus of an atom consists of protons and neutrons..."

"...And that will by the way be the basis we use for our next coming lessons, which will conclude in a special project by the end of term. The electrons circle around the atomic core, defining..."

"_I hope you all have finished your special projects?"_

_A chorus of Yes came from the children to answer the teacher's question. The golden haired young women looked over her students and noticed that one girl was squirming guiltily._

"_Miss Tomoe, have you not finished your project?"_

_A hush went over the class, and all eyes turned to the girl. She flushed and ducked her head, hiding her face behind her hair. _

"_I asked you a question Miss Tomoe."_

"_No" came a whisper._

"_No as in you have not finished your project?" The teacher's voice was filled with disappointment._

"_Yes Usagi-Sensei."_

_The teacher sighed. "This is the third task in a row that you have missed. I can't overlook this anymore. I have been lenient with your tardiness of late as you have been a good student before, but this gives me no choice but to punish you. Collect all the finished projects from your classmates and bring them to my desk, I will then administer your punishment."_

_The girl rose and went about her task, not meeting the other students disapproving and pitying gazes. When she reached the front row she was trembling, and as she laid the papers on the teacher's desk she gave a small whimper. The teacher took the papers and placed them in her drawer for later grading. She then stood up and went to the sniffling girl. _

"_I don't like punishing my student's, and I have been very pleased that I have not been forced to do it in quite some time. It find it very sad that you have made it necessary for me to do this. Please bend over the front of my desk."_

_The girl sniffled louder but nodded her head. She then moved to the front of the desk and bent over, placing her arms crossed on the cleared surface. That left her with her bum sticking out towards her classmates, and she rested her head on her arms in shame of what was to come. Usagi picked up her ruler__and placed it beside the girl who stiffened at the sound it made on the desk. She then turned to the rest of the class._

"_I hope Miss Tomoe's punishment will teach all of you not to disobey me in the future."_

_With that she lifted up Hotaru's skirt and placed it over her back, exposing her white knickers to the class, before pulling the knickers down to have a clear shot at that cute little but. Hotaru started trembling when she heard the ruler being lifted from the desk, and tensed up in preparation for the pain. She felt the cool wood of the ruler gently caressing her ass and thighs. Then her teacher bent down and whispered in her ear._

"_What a nice bum you have. It's a shame I will have to mar it. I want you to count of every stroke I give you, and then add that you are sorry for missing your work."_

_The hot breath on her ear made Hotaru tremble for a whole different reason. _

"_Yes, Usagi–Sensei."_

_Usagi straightened up, and drew her arm back. Hotaru heard a swishing sound, before a line of fiery pain crossed her ass. _

"_Ahhhh. O-one. I'm sorry for missing my assignment."_

_Another swish and more pain._

"_T-two. I'm sorry for missing my assignment."_

_Another stroke, but less pain registered in her mind._

"_Three, I'm sorry for missing my assignment."_

_Usagi continued with the same level of force until she came to the twentieth blow. She had planned it to be the last and therefore added extra strength to it._

"_AHH. Twenty. I'm sorry for missing my assignment. Please no more, I'll never miss them again, PLEASE." _

_The young girl was now a sobbing wreck, her ass glowing red. At the same time her pussy had appreciated the treatment, and she had trails of moisture running down her thighs. Usagi noticed that the girl had gotten excited._

"_My, my, seems like you found your punishment pleasurable on some level."_

_She held the ruler between Hotaru's legs so that her pussy touched the wood right beneath the handle. She drew the whole length of ruler up over the innocent girl's cunt, getting it wet with the virgin juices, and then…_

She woke up to find herself in a small cloud of chalk from the eraser the teacher had thrown at her to pull her out of her daydream. She immediately ducked her head and blushed from the attention. Luckily the teacher continued the lesson and she was spared the looks at least. Her pussy on the other hand was soaked, and she could swear her fluids were dripping from her chair and down to the floor.

**End flashback.**

Now she was sitting with her friends, ravenously digging into her bento. Thankfully her friends had not made any fuss over her daydreams in physics class, as there was always someone getting them with that teacher. Even Ami had gotten caught with the eraser once, she had blushingly told them she had drifted to think about string theory and its application on magic.

"So Usagi, tonight you are babysitting Hotaru?" Minako asked when she had eaten her bento.

Usagi chewed on her last mouthful and swallowed before answering.

"Yep. So I have most of the evening to do my homework and then I can sleep in front of the TV. I just have to make sure I get her breakfast in the morning and that she goes to sleep early enough. But she is a very nice girl so that is never a problem."

"Falling asleep in front of the TV? And what are you watching when little Hotaru sleeps? Not the adult channels I hope?" Minako wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Usagi blushed scarlet. Makoto elbowed her for suggesting something like that and Ami shook her head before they all started laughing at the idea. Usagi sniffed in mock hurt, stuffed her bento-box in her schoolbag and stood up.

"If that is the way you are going to be, I'm going to class!"

The twitch of the corner of her mouth betrayed her real feelings though, and soon they all started laughing again.

"Okay girls, time to go to classes," Amy said after checking her clock when she had calmed down a bit. The others stopped laughing too and quickly packed up and left.

**SCENE BREAK**

The afternoon had not been easier then the morning and it was a thoroughly frustrated Usagi that walked out from the school after her cleaning duty. She looked up and saw a convertible standing in front of the gates with the top down and the motor running, a familiar blond in the driver's seat. She rushed up to it, eager to get the trip over with as soon as possible. Almost not catching her skirt in time to prevent an accidental flashing of her panties she jumped over the door and plopped down into the seat. Haruka didn't bat an eyelid at the unusual behavior and expertly slid the car out in the traffic almost before the moon princess had touched down in the seat.

"My my Koneko, you seem very eager to get away from school today," she noted in that husky voice that did strange things to Usagi's stomach. "Did you have a rough day?"

"You could say that. The physics teacher was as boring as usual. I was even caught daydreaming in his class." _"SHIT, why did I say that, now Haru is going to ask what I thought about. Quick, think of something."_

"Oh? And what did our princess let occupy her thoughts on class?"

"Hehe, I dreamt about a mountain of food at The Crown, with pancakes and chocolate syrup on top."

While her laugh sounded a bit forced and her story wasn't perfect even if most would think it in character, Haruka's attention was thankfully captured by a near accident in front of them and the subsequent tricky traffic. She sank back into the seat and the rest of the trip was spent talking more quietly about random things. It wasn't long before they reached the Outers house, and Haruka pulled up in front of it, without stopping the engine.

"I have to leave right away Koneko, Hotaru is already home. I made sure there is some extra ice-cream in the fridge, you can give Hotaru some for desert."

"Thanks Haruka. I'm sure Hotaru will be as easy as usual," Usagi said as she opened the door and got out of the car. As soon as the door was closed Haruka gunned the engine and sped away.

Usagi started walking up to the house, nervous for how she would act. _"Come on Usagi, just act like you usually do and all will be fine. It doesn't matter that you have steamy fantasies about taking Hotaru and cover her in that ice-cream_ _and li...damnit, stop thinking about that. Oh God, this is going to be a horrible evening!"_

AN

Thank you all for your support. The reviews have been great motivation. *Hint, hint.*

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Well, here is chapter 3. As usual, I welcome all thoughts, criticism and ideas. So please review.

Thanks to RubyNury for her constant support. Suki da yo.  
Thanks also to the guys at TFF, who is very helpful in the construction of this story.

Hotaru had put away her things after getting home from school, and was almost finished changing, when she heard a car stop in front of the house. She took a peek out the window and saw Usagi getting out of Haruka's convertible, and she rushed down to greet her friend. Her naked feet made soft sounds on the floor as she ran to the stairs and then down them.

She reached the entrance just as Usagi closed the door after coming in. She immediately dove forward and gave the taller girl a hug.

"Hi Usagi-chan. Have you had a nice day?"

Usagi stiffened at first but almost immediately recovered and returned the hug, praying that her bra would be enough to conceal her still stiff nipples.

"Hello Hotaru-chan. It was a pretty normal day. Nothing exiting happened, just the same old stuff. Well, the sub we have in physics managed to bore me to some deep daydreaming, as I said he would someday. I will never understand why they have employed him; it's so much harder to learn with him as a teacher."

She stepped back and shook herself.

"But enough about me, how was your day?"

"My day was fine. I managed to get another high score at my world history test."

"That's great Hotaru, we have to celebrate. Haruka told me there is ice-cream in the freezer, but let me check what she has planned for us to eat."

Both girls walked into the kitchen and checked the fridge. A first glance at the content revealed no food. A second search, more thorough this time, came up just as empty.

"Seems like Haruka-papa forgot to make us dinner for today."

The girls shared a conspiratory glance.

"Well, then she can't begrudge us to order take out, can she?"

"And she can't tell Michiru-mama, or we would have to tell that she didn't leave any food."

Usagi moved over to the phone and opened the phonebook to check for a good take-away. Hotaru called out when she saw that.

"There is a number to one by the phone."

"Is it good? What do they have? Ramen?"

"It's a pretty new one, they don't specialize in anything, they deliver from the other restaurants downtown so you can get pretty much anything there."

"Really? I have to test that. Do you want soba noodles then?"

"Yes please."

As Usagi made the phone call, Hotaru prepared to make tea for the dinner. While she did that she contemplated her course of action regarding asking Usagi about her development.

"_I think I better wait until we have gotten settled tonight. It's probably better if I we both are calmer."_

"The food will be here in twenty minutes. Is there anything I can help with?"

"Could you dress the table?"

And so they spent the time waiting for the delivery, talking and preparing for the meal. Thanks to their experience as Senshi and the time they had spent together lately, they moved smoothly around each other. When Usagi needed bowls for the ice cream, Hotaru danced out of the way, placing the teapot on the table. When Hotaru went for the chopsticks, Usagi shifted to the left, only pausing for a second in cutting fruit that would go with the ice cream.

All the while they kept up a steady chatter, talking about everything from the latest movie to how they had felt on their first day of school.

**Ding Dong**

"Strange," Hotaru said, "it has only been ten minutes." She was in a position to see the clock, while Usagi was looking in one of the lower cabinets for a large bowl to put the newly cut fruit in. "I'll go get it."

"Okay, shout if you need help."

Hotaru took some bills from the stash of household money that was in the kitchen, and went to the door. She came back a minute later, carrying a box.

"It was the food," she said as she put the box down on the table, "they were very quick. I gave the delivery-boy an extra large tip."

She opened the box and started taking out the smaller packages containing the food. Usagi joined her right after she took the first one out and they quickly emptied the box. When Usagi had collapsed the box they were ready to eat. They started out talking just as much as they had before but slowly quieted down and just enjoyed the food and each others company.

Usagi leaned back in her chair with a contented groan and absent-mindedly patted her belly.

"That was good. But I think we better wait a bit with the desert, or we are going to fall asleep before doing our homework."

Hotaru nodded tiredly, to stuffed to talk. Picking up on the smaller girl's state, Usagi got up and started clearing of the table.

"When you feel like moving, go and do your homework. I'll take care of the dishes and then I will be in the living room with my own."

Usagi moved behind Hotaru and gave her a hug before reaching for the things on that side. Both girls stayed silent for a while, content with just being together. It wasn't before the older girl had started filling the sink with water that Hotaru was able to move. She went by Usagi and gently touched her back in passing. There was a pleased hum from the blond, who gave a smile over her shoulder.

Hotaru made a trip to the toilet, and fortunately after having relieved herself she felt better. When she got to her room she went to her dresser and picked out a pair of socks, as her bare feet was beginning to feel cold. She sat down at her desk and put them on, and then she started doing her homework. Her mind wandered however, and she found herself thinking about what she wanted to talk with Usagi about.

After her suicide run against Pharaoh 90 and her subsequent rebirth, the other Outers had taken over custody of her. Setsuna had bought a house for them, and Michiru and Haruka had taken the main responsibility for raising her. Unfortunately the rebirth was messing up with Hotaru's growth and development. She had started out as a baby and a normal growth for about two months.

Luckily that had given their unconventional family enough time to settle down properly, so when her first growth-spurt came, they could focus fully on it. It had only aged her a year, putting her apparent age to a bit over two years. Thankfully the energies involved had made her feel bad before the change, so Michiru had stayed home with her that day. It had been quite a shock for Senshi of the Sea when the symbol of Saturn began glowing, and she had called Setsuna who had teleported home. She had arrived just in time to see the change happening. That evening the three women had discussed the complications this would bring.

**Flashback**

Setsuna came in to the kitchen where Haruka and Michiru were already sitting.

"From what I can see, there is no outside interference in Hotaru's sudden growth, and I see no threats that can have triggered it." She slid down on one of the chairs and gratefully accepted the cup of green tea Michiru handed her.

"So it was just a natural part of her rebirth," asked Haruka.

"Apparently. All the evidence I can find points to that."

"How sure can we be of that," came the quiet question from Michiru.

"As you know, this has never happened before. Every time that Sailor Saturn has used that attack, she has died. So all I have is theories of what might happen. There was a passage about a possible rebirth being a very taxing ordeal, and that the Senshi power would regulate it."

"Sounds like what happened here."

"Yes. And I have had Ami scan for any trace of Mistress Nine. She found nothing."

"I sense a reservation here," stated Haruka.

Setsuna gave a slow nod. "I suggest we keep a close eye on Hotaru just in case. If there is any malignant reason for her development, the earlier we catch it the better."

An uncomfortable silence descended over the table for a few moments.

"There is however a more serious problem with these growth spurts," the green haired woman continued. "And that is how we will avoid them drawing attention to Hotaru."

There where dual gasps as the full meaning of that hit the two other outers. They looked worriedly at each other.

"We," Michiru licked her suddenly dry lips, "we hadn't thought about that."

Setsuna gave a small shrug. "Not surprising, it was after all only a few hours ago that it happened. And I have had more time then you to think about possible repercussions."

"And do you have any ideas how to solve this," asked the Senshi of wind.

"Nothing fully formed, but I have the basics of a plan. The main problem is daycare and school. We need to have good excuses prepared to be able to quickly withdraw and enroll Hotaru. "

"How quickly," Michiru hurriedly cut in. She had seen how fast the change came, and had a sudden vision of it happening in public.

"Fortunately we should have at least some warning. The reason Hotaru got fussy yesterday and today was the energies for the change building up. I have studied the process as close as I could and I believe that we will have that buildup at every growth spurt. So we must be aware of her condition, and be prepared to keep her home if she feels ill. That can easily be excused with her being a bit sickly."

Both Michiru and Haruka relaxed a bit from this.

"The excuse for moving her from the daycare center she is at now will simply be that I think I have found a better one for her. There are after all no rules about her having to go there. The next enrollment depends on how much the next change ages her. She might be old enough to start school, and then we need to have better reasons for moving her. Worst case scenario means we would have to move around a bit, to give legality to the process."

Setsuna took a sip of her tea before continuing.

"Of course, this will be hard for Hotaru. She will not be able to make any long term friends this way. Any friendships would have to end when she changes, and that will probably make her reluctant to get close to other children."

Michiru grabbed Haruka's hand under the table to get support.

"Damn need for secrecy," whispered the blond.

The green haired woman nodded. "But even if we did not need the secrecy, she would still have a hard time keeping her friends. As part of her growth is mental, she would quite simply, well, grow out of her friends."

Again silence fell over the kitchen, but this time it was more of depression. All three was caught up in their thoughts and nothing more was said as they cleared the table and went to bed. The night would not be restful for any of them.

**End flashback**

When Usagi had heard of this, she had been determined to ease the problems the girl would have. She had come up with the idea of babysitting Hotaru, and thereby giving her a steady companion through her childhood. Both the Outers and Usagi's parents had been reluctant first, but she had been relentless in her arguments, and had finally gotten them to agree. The Outers had been worried that it would give the moon-princess too many responsibilities with all her other duties and her normal life. Kenji and Ikuko were unsure if she would be ready for the responsibilities.

Usagi had not given up though, and after much discussion she was made the primary babysitter. It had been a great relief for the Outers; that they would at least not have to worry about changing babysitter every time the changes happened.

Of course, other problems had showed up. The second growth-spurt came three months after the first one, and aged her to an apparent age of five years. It had proved that it also provided a mental growth, and she knew as much as a normal five year old girl. However, she had only vague memories of her life before her rebirth. She was aware of being Sailor Saturn, and explained to Setsuna that Saturn was telling her things she needed to know. Setsuna had been very careful in making sure that it was not Mistress Nine haunting them, but was after many questions to Hotaru convinced that it was only the senshi part of her.

That was unfortunately not completely true, at least not the haunting part. Mistress Nine was gone, and Hotaru was free from possession. But it had affected her psyche, and she was having mood- and personality-swings. They were thankfully minor ones and not a danger for her or anyone else. Still, they made her even less able to make friends, and she was avoided by the other kids in the daycare. She spent most of her time reading, and quickly got good enough to read books written for children older than her.

It was only when Usagi took care of her that she was with a friend, as the golden blond worked hard on being that. The two girls became very close and viewed each others as sisters. Hotaru knew that she could trust her older friend completely, and would tell her everything.

Her third growth-spurt happened another two months later and put her at nine years. Setsuna had been lucky and found that the only school that could take Hotaru at so short notice at the time was one quite a bit from their house. Therefore it would not raise too many eyebrows if she changed school later, with the excuse of being closer to home. The downside was that she would have to get up half an hour earlier to reach the school in time.

She had at least been able to talk to some of the other girls in this class, and it had started her on the process of becoming a more social girl. Her shyness and rather secluded personality had slowly started to change, and if it had not been for her next growth spurt, she would have made friends.

It had only been a month and a half from her first day in school when she had to stay home for feeling sick again. That night she changed into her real age of thirteen. It was fortunate that the emotional maturity buffered the loss of her new acquaintances, so that the recess to a more negative mindset was minimal.

Saturn had showed up that night, just as she had awoken after the change.

**Flashback**

She had sat up and stretched to get the kinks out of her muscles, caused by the rapid growth. The sheet had fallen down, exposing her naked upper body to the room. She did not wear anything to bed, a practice that Setsuna had taught her for the possibility that the change would come unexpectedly. The first clue she got to that there was someone in the room was the feeling of eyes roving over her naked flesh. She froze for a second before she recognized the presence as the Senshi of Silence. She was however a bit unsettled by the heat that the gaze carried. She looked towards the presence and was captured by the intense eyes her protector had. In all other aspects she looked just like she had the last time she 'visited'. Strangely though, the stare she received did not make her feel uncomfortable, instead it felt…pleasant.

"Saturn-chan?" she asked the distracted Senshi uncertainly.

The fuku-clad girl shook herself and closed her eyes for a few moments before looking at Hotaru again, now not nearly as intense, even if there was still a strong dose of lust in her eyes.

"Ah, I'm sorry for being distracted Hotaru-chan," she said embarrassedly. "Don't worry; I will explain why I acted that way."

Hotaru looked down on her body, finally noting the changes that had occurred to her. The most prominent was the breasts that had developed. She wasn't overly endowed, even for a thirteen year old. An A-cup would be enough for her she guessed. They were however quite perky. She slid out of her bed and over to the wall mirror. Her movements had drawn the attention of Saturn and when she reached the mirror she again felt that heated gaze.

She studied her body in the mirror, taking stock of all the changes. She had lost all traces of baby-fat, and was now a lean girl. She moved her legs a little and watched the muscles play beneath her skin. Her eyes went up to the junction between them and the treasure hidden there. She had just a hint of shading from a soft layer of hair, a softness she noted when her hands moved there on their own violation.

There was movement from behind her and before she had time to react, two glowed hands began feeling her chest up. She briefly wondered what an "Older Sister Bust Check" was and why Saturn had to do one. She felt the fabric of the uniform of her alter ego against her back and the body-heat through it. Her head lolled back when the pleasure of the sensations hit her. She heard the uniform rustle suddenly and the heat vanished, leaving her feeling colder then she remember being before she was embraced.

"Saturn-chan?" she hesitantly asked, turning around.

The Senshi had moved to the other side of the bed from where Hotaru was standing and she was shivering slightly. Her eyes was tightly closed, her fists balled and she was muttering something under her breath. She held up her left hand to make the smaller girl wait and took a deep breath.

"Hotaru," she said without opening her eyes, "can you please put on some clothing? Not that I don't enjoy watching you," she continued and her lips quirked up, "but we need to talk about this."

"This?" she asked while she moved to take on the bathrobe that hanged on a hook. "That my taut little body is turning you on?"

She couldn't believe that she said that, and in a teasing husky voice too. The disbelieving groan from Saturn seemed to agree.

"It's okay, I'm decent now," she said as soon as she had fastened the belt around her.

"That is a matter of opinion," Saturn said when she looked up. And indeed it was. The bathrobe had been big enough for the nine year old, but on her new body it was small on the point of being risqué. Still, the Senshi would be able to concentrate if she didn't move too much.

Hotaru moved back to her bed and sat down there, pulling her sheet over her lower body. Saturn gave a small sigh of relief and sat down on the desk-chair. Hotaru noticed that the skirt of the uniform was riding rather high, and she suppressed a snort at the idea that they both were able to flash the other.

"This last change was not perfect, and we have some problems from it," the Senshi started.

"What kind of problems," the girl on the bed asked worriedly.

"Nothing dangerous, and it's not altogether unpleasant. These growth-spurts are hard on the body, as so many things are changing. That is why you had several of them; it would have been to taxing to have a single one to your full age from infancy."

"So far they haven't been that bad."

"No, they have not. Only mild aches, things you could shrug of. I have done as much as I can to ease the troubles, and you have been very good at suppressing the discomfort. This one however will be more difficult for you."

"Why? Because it was my last one?"

"Not because it was your last one per see, but because the last one took you to this age. You have now entered puberty, and that complicates things. The magic that facilitates your growth wasn't precise enough to be able to handle all the different hormones that go through you, and the levels they should be at different times. Add to that your mental growth, and you got an uncomfortable situation. You should by now have relieved your urges a few times and tempered them. As it is, most of that is going to hit you at the same time in stead, as the magic couldn't compensate for it. I am holding it back the best I can so you have a chance to prepare for it."

"That was why you were acting like that before," said the now blushing Hotaru.

"Yes, and that is how I'm afraid you will act to if you aren't careful. I can only hold this back for so long, as we are now merging into one person, like we were meant to be."

The girl nodded, before the full meaning of the statement hit her. "You are going to disappear?"

"No Hotaru-chan," Saturn said with a small laugh, "I will merely become a part of you again. Remember that we are the same person."

"I have a question then."

"And what is that?"

"Was that thing we almost did before incest or masturbation?" she asked cheekily.

Both girls descended into a giggle-fit and forgot about the troubles for a while.

**End flashback.**

Hotaru shook her head and looked down at her homework. Most of it was completed; she only had half a page left. She sighed and put her full concentration on finishing it of. Now at least she could go down and talk to Usagi. Well, and eat ice-cream. Probably best to wait till they were done eating it too or things could get awkward.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Usagi smiled to herself as she heard Hotaru walk up the stairs. It had been a good time, as always when she was with her friend. She hadn't even thought much about perverted things.

"_But I will return with a vengeance when you eat that ice-cream. Muhahahahaha!"_

Usagi sweat-dropped.

"_That was going a bit overboard you know."_

"_I only give my best for the princess,"_ came the lightly mocking reply.

"_Why, oh why must I have such a perverted extra voice in my brain?"_

"_Because De Nile is not just a river in Egypt."_

"_You are not making any sense now, I think you finally cracked."_

"_And what does that say about you, hmm? You who are me."_

"_I'm not listening."_

Usagi shook her head and put the last of the utensils, which she had just dried, in its proper place. She began humming as she hanged up the towel on its rack and took a rag to dry of the counter. Despite the return of her perverted parts, and the need in her abdomen, she felt good. She had a very good feeling about the future, like things would be okay.

"_Of course,"_ she thought,_ "I always feel good when I'm with Hotaru. She is such a good friend."_

She walked out to the front door and picked up her schoolbag before she went to the living room. There was a spring in her step, and she felt almost giddy for some reason.

Plopping down on the sofa, she took out the homework she had for today.

"_Let's see. Thank god it's homework in history. I still got that fresh in mind from this morning, so it shouldn't take that much time."_

And it went surprisingly fast, the answers came to her easily. Now not very occupied, her thoughts started to drift. A blank piece of paper that she had placed on her right side began getting its share of doodles between questions. It had been a dozen cycles with answer, doodle, answer, doodle, as she started adding to the lines she had made before the last question she had answered, the new cycle she started was answer, lines, answer, lines. Slowly an image started appearing. She didn't pay much attention to her drawing, until she had finished her homework and put away the books. Then she looked at the sheet and gasped.

"What on earth did I draw that for?"

It was an image of a young naked girl, laying back on a bed. Her face and arms, that she held above her head, was still indistinct, only outlined. Her feet's were also just a rough sketch, but it was the junction of her legs that draw Usagi's attention. There stood, proudly rising, a thing not normally found on a young girl's body.

"_That is ridiculous. I haven't had any major fantasies about that in several weeks."_

And her mind went back to that time.

TBC

Yeah, I'm evil, ain't I?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did it would be a hentai manga. :p

Thanks to RubyNury for her encouragement, and for the guys at TFF for their input.

ATTENTION. The fantasy will be disjointed and make little sense at times. That is intentional, because that is how dreams are and fantasies can be.

WARNING. The following chapter contains Futanari and incest. If you do not like it, skip this chapter.

Five weeks ago, Usagi had an awful couple of days. She had only managed half hours of uneasy slumber at night, and it had taken its toll on her.

**FLASHBACK**

Usagi stumbled in through the door to her house. She carelessly kicked of her shoes and continued on in, dragging her schoolbag behind her. There wasn't enough energy left in her to care about keeping up her outward image, and it was lucky that her family was out for the evening. Shingo was at a friend's house, Kenji and Ikuko had taken the opportunity to have a dinner at a restaurant. A week before, Usagi would have thanked the gods for such a chance and made good use of the free time to scratch that damnable itch. But she had only learned about these plans at breakfast this morning and as exhausted as she was, she could do nothing about it.

As if it had not been enough already, the school-day had been one of the more exhausting ones. Two surprise tests and a PE-lesson where the teacher seemed determined to run them ragged. She was lucky to be able to get all the way home.

She tiredly climbed the stairs, intent on her bed and not aware of very much else. Normally she would make a detour through the kitchen first, but today she didn't have the energy to care about food. As soon as she got in her room, her schoolbag fell from now limp fingers. A few seconds later, her legs hit her bed frame, and she tumbled down face first on the comforter.

It took her ten minutes to get back enough energy to become aware of the pain in her knees, which they got from being bent unnaturally. She hadn't even rolled over to get fully on the bed, and her legs were dangling in the air, protesting over the treatment they got. She slowly pulled her legs in and turned on her back. Staring unseeingly at the sealing, she spent another fifteen minutes just getting enough power back to be able to move around a bit.

She crawled out of bed and over to her schoolbag. Rummaging around in it for a few seconds she found a chocolate-bar that she devoured. The worst pangs of hunger taken care of she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes while the nourishment was absorbed by her stomach.

Finally able to function somewhat properly again she pulled the schoolbag to her and fished out another chocolate-bar to eat. She had had the foresight to stop at a small store just next to her school and stock up on some sweets. She would have gotten some high energy bars, or some energy drinks if she had been thinking more clearly, but she had already been in too much of a daze to plan. As it was she had grabbed the closest thing to the register, and stuffed it in her bag as soon as she paid for it.

Absentmindedly she kicked the door closed; hardly registering the clicking sound that signaled that is was secured.

She reached in to her bag again and pulled out the next package there. Without really looking at is she broke it open and rapidly ate two of the candies inside. It wasn't before the second one was on its way down her throat that the taste hit her and she realized what she had bought. The warmth spreading out from her stomach was the next give-away and she checked the package. Sure enough, it was liquor-candy and pretty strong stuff too. She already felt it making her a bit light-headed, and she dived back into her bag to get something else in her stomach. To her disappointment she only had one more chocolate-bar, and that would not be enough to sate her hunger. It did help push away the worst of the effects she already had of the alcohol though.

She briefly contemplated going down to the kitchen and get some real food, but she was nauseated by the thought of moving that much. Instead she stretched in under the bed and dragged out a locked box. She twisted the numbers and the lock snapped open. Taking of the lid she uncovered a row of tankoubon-backs. She moved her finger over the row, stopping at one she had not read before. She took it out and cracked it open.

Soon she was immersed in the story, softly rubbing her breasts and pussy through her clothes. Her hunger wasn't to be denied though, and her hand automatically reached for a piece of candy. Her concentration on the book and her tiredness, coupled with the amount of alcohol already in her body covered what she was eating.

Slowly she got more and more affected by the alcohol, and her inhibitions slowly shut down. After about half the book, and three quarters of the candies, she came to a section of the book with content she would normally skip. She had looked at such content before, but she knew that it was only the thrill of the perverseness that excited her. She wasn't interested in girls that way, not when she wasn't too desperate anyway. Sure they were beautiful to look at, with their soft curves and so, but she wasn't interested, no sir.

And now it got even more perverted. Usagi giggled drunkenly at the images.

"_Really, what is the appeal with dicks on girls? Wouldn't it make more sense to put a guy in there? And how mad would a scientist have to be to come up with the idea to give herself a dick?"_

She took another piece of candy and popped in her mouth. In her brain, a few synapses that formerly had been quite thoroughly ignored, managed to send out the signal they generated.

_Though I suppose it would be possible. Maybe if..._

_Ami came in to the lab room of her castle, dressed in a white lab coat, but strangely she was barefoot. She walked to one of the cabinets and took out two phials with a green liquid in them._

"_Finally it's done. The formula that will let my genes survive through the ages. All the tests have shown it being effective and safe. And now for the final test, on a human worthy to deliver my offspring and help me rebuild my royal line."_

_She turned and walked through another door then the one she came in through. The room beyond was sparsely furnished, with only a sturdy bed in the middle. The whole wall on the left side of the bed was a mirror, which also gave visual access from the observation room behind it. On the bed sat a naked blond girl. She had been reading a magazine, but put it down as soon as Ami came in._

"_How are you Haku, are you ready to fulfill our dream? "_

_The girl straitened up, reflexively pushing her perky breasts out._

"_Of course Ami-sama, I have been ready since you choose me."_

"_Good. This is the last step of this part of the process. When you have ingested this drug, it will transform your body to the ideal state for the next part. Now, when you have taken the drug you just lay back on the bed and relax as much as possible. It should not give more then a tingling feeling during the change."_

_She handed one of the phials to the girl, who immediately put it to her mouth and swallowed the contents. She then gave the now empty phial a queer look. _

"_Tastes strange. I can't say really what it tastes of though."_

_Ami snagged the phial and put it and the full one in one of her pockets. "Lay back now and relax. Did it taste unpleasant?"_

_The girl did as she was told and settled down, breathing deeply to relax._

"_No, just strange. I think it was mostly that I couldn't identify it that made me feel it so much."_

_Ami made a mental note of that, and pulled out a medical scanner from another pocket. She turned it on and did a sweep over the blond. _

"_All seems to work well; you should begin to feel it now."_

"_Yes, I feel a faint tingling sensation. Mostly between my legs, but I can feel it spreading throughout my body. It doesn't feel bad, in fact it begins to feel…feel kind of go…good."_

"_Is it getting more intense?"_

"_Yes, it's getting more tingling and spreads further. But it ohhh… it's starting to be too much. I'm going to need to scratch it soon."_

"_Keep your hands away as long as you can."_

_The girls hips started jerking, but she held her hands away as she was ordered. Her pussy started dripping, which soon escalated to a steady flow. Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead from the effort to keep still._

"_Ami-sama, I can't hold out much longer. It's starting to drive me insane."_

_Her hands were now twitching as her body was trying to relieve the sensation on its own. It was a testament of the girl's willpower that she had held out as long as she had._

"_Just a bit more Haku-chan. You are doing fine."_

_Ami was continuously scanning the blond, recording all the facts she could of the process for later study. She was impressed with how long her chosen one had held out, the neural activity showed that the itching had to be almost unbearable._

_The twitching became full out jerking by the time she had done another sweep._

"_Ahh, Ami-sama I can't hold out any more. I'm sorry."_

"_It's okay to let go now, you are at the end of the process."_

_The girls hands flew to her now drenched junction and her hips were undulating from the sensations. _

"_Ohh, it feels so good. Oh."_

_Ami carefully studied the readings she got from the girl. She could see that the process was just about to reach its climax._

"_Ami-sama, I'm about to come!"_

_Suddenly, the girl's pelvis, just above her clit, started bulging. Once, twice it pulsed, before finally extending upwards. It was a strange, twisting motion, somewhat reminiscent of a flower opening. The skin flowed around the new extremity and in a few seconds there was a proud erection standing between the girls wrists. Her hands quickly moved to the new part of her body, but had barely touched it before the sensations became too much and she erupted. Her back arched and she let out a keening sound. _

_Ami watched the pearly white fluid rise in the air before splattering on the girl's stomach and breasts. She didn't need to check the readings from her instrument to know that the discharge was larger then normal. The sperm even landed on the blondes face, arguably helped by the thrusting her hips still did. Ami also noted that Haku's pussy was hungrily convulsing, trying to be filled as it also released its juice. That emission was within the normal amounts though, something her mind immediately filed away for later study._

_The girl stiffened in her arch, and a final spurt came out of her before she collapsed bonelessly on the bed. Her eyes were almost fully closed, and she was mumbling incoherently, making small mewing sounds as her body occasionally shivered. Ami put down her scanner on the bed, picked out a pack of test-tubes from a pocket and broke the bag that kept them sterile. She scoped up samples of the girls discharge, from both of her sexual organs, and then pocketed the full containers. The blonde started to snore slightly, as she succumbed to the fatigue. The blue haired girl then used her finger to scoop up a glob of the transformations ultimate result. _

_She brought the finger to her mouth and tasted the fluid. _

Usagi pulled her own finger out from her mouth, the taste of her excitement on her tongue. Her mind struggled on the border to reality for a few seconds, before it dived back into fantasy.

_Ami studied the results that the main computer returned to her scanner for a few seconds before she turned to the mirror and made a gesture. Moments later two of her assistants came in to the room. The girls were dressed only in one-piece bathing suits, colored in blue and white._

"_The serum seems to be a success, Ami-Sama," said the older one. She was a blond, with her hair in a short ponytail._

"_Yes Akane-chan. There seems to be no side-effects at all, just as the experiments has suggested." She saw the younger assistant, a girl with black shoulder length hair, curiously looking at the recently transformed girl. "I want you to take Haku-chan to the furo and give her a good cleaning. Make sure she is as comfortable as you can make her. And no fooling around, I need her to be recovered as soon as possible."_

_The younger girl pouted but nodded to show she would do as she was told. She went over to the bed while the blond left the room again. Ami ignored that the girl made unnecessary much contact with Haku as she positioned her on the side of the bed, resulting in much of the fluids smearing on her body too. The blond returned with a wheelchair, which they both put the sleeping girl in. Then they left the room, the younger girl absently stroking the wet parts of her skin._

_As soon as they had left an aide came in, and cleaned of the bed for the next stage. Thanks to the advances in technology it just needed to be dried of, even though it felt like the softest of cotton sheets. While the aide worked on the bed, a young doctor joined Ami in the room._

"_Here are the detailed results Ami-sama," she said, handing over a thin screen. _

_She studied the screen for a few minutes, scrolling through the results. The brunette beside her waited patiently, content in studying her mentor's facial expressions. _

"_The only thing abnormal is that small change in the brainwave-pattern," said the bluenette while tapping an entry with her index finger. "But it is within the limits we set up."_

"_So you will proceed?" _

"_Yes, it is not anything dangerous."_

_Ami handed back the screen, and then started emptying her pockets. She gave those things to the younger girl, who pocketed them as she got them. The only thing that Ami kept was the second phial with serum, which she placed on the now clean bed. When her pockets were empty, she unbuttoned the lab coat and slid it of her shoulders. Her companion catched it and folded it over her arm when it came free._

_Ami's breasts bounced as she got on the bed. She had been completely naked underneath the coat, and so her breasts were free to move as they wished. She stretched languidly in her position on all fours on the bed, before she twisted around to sit down, snatching up the phial in the process. Her inner thighs had trails of wetness down them, proving that she had not been unaffected by what she had observed before. _

_She opened the phial and swallowed the contents in one gulp, absently noting the taste for later. After passing the now empty phial to the waiting hand of her assistant, she layed down and relaxed. Soon she felt the tingles start, and quickly spreading out through her body. She forced her muscles to relax as they started tensing, and concentrated on the scientific aspect to keep herself from interfering. _

_If her respect for the girl that had been chosen to be her partner in this experiment had already been so high it could be, it would have risen now. Even with her well disciplined mind she had a hard time fighting the urge to touch herself. _

_She dimly noted that her assistant moved around the bed to scan the whole process, but soon lost all interest in it when the feelings increased in intensity. A groan escaped her lips, and she had to bite her cheek to stay focused. She had good enough control over her abdominal muscles to be able to masturbate just using them. Now she had to fight against the impulse to use the technique she had learned, a far harder task then keeping her hands still. _

_Her world shrank down to just her own body, and time lost its meaning. It was only later, when she studied the recordings, that she would find out that the process took longer for her then for Haku. It was because her Senshi-magic's inbuilt tampering protection was making a token effort even though the process had gotten clearance from the Senshi herself._

_In the present however, Ami did not have any awareness of time. It felt as an eternity, and a few seconds, both at the same time, before her assistant broke through her daze._

"_Ami-sama, the process is about to reach its peak."_

_There was a pulsing sensation just above her clit, and she put her hands loosely there. Just as she had finished moving her hands, it started. She could feel the extremity grow between her hands, and she gripped it loosely as it rose. When it had finished growing, she grasped it tighter, intent on finally achieving release. It only took one tug on her new member before she exploded, pulse after pulse of semen shooting out. She felt it land all over her body as she frantically pulled on her penis, pointing it everywhere as a result. It splattered on her legs, her stomach and her breasts._

_At every pump of fluid, she would push her hips upwards and at the same time give a grunt through clenched teeth. Soon it lessened to a dribble, running over her hands. She relaxed, and opened her eyes. Turning her head to her right, she saw her assistant still recording with the medical scanner while staring at her, her eyes darkened with lust. She smirked and made a mental note to have the young doctor make a "thorough examination" of her new equipment later._

_The brown haired girl turned off the scanner, put it in a pocket and made to move toward the bed; if it was to help or join her Ami did not know. She waved her of, rolling over and getting up from the bed. Her legs were a bit unsteady, but she was fortunately not totally exhausted. She would be able to go and get a refreshing shower. A good cold one would make her able to work on the data collected._

The thought of a cold shower disturbed Usagi, and she began losing her fantasy. Luckily her middle finger hit her clit, and the resulting burst of pleasure sent her careening right back into it.

_Ami looked up from her computer-screen at the sound of the door to her office opening. Her eyes lit up at seeing who it was coming in. _

"_Haku, have you recovered now?" She started closing down the programs she had been using. _

"_Yes Ami-sama, Akane and Mayu were very helpful, cleaning me and then putting me to bed after feeding me. Mayu seemed very eager to try out my new addition, but she kept it at heavy flirting."_

_Ami smirked at the information, and rose from her chair._

"_She did, did she? We will have to punish her later. Maybe we should double team her and give her a good stuffing?"_

_Haku shivered and the front of her small hospital-gown started to tent._

"_Oh, you liked that idea? Well, if you make a good job we might do it today," the blunette said as she closed in on the other girl. She grabbed her gown and pulled her closer roughly, kissing her hard. The brunette melted into her arms and kissed back with equal fervor. _

_Ami broke the kiss and led the somewhat dazed girl over to the bed. The sun streamed in through the bedroom window, and illuminated the scene. She pushed her lover down on the bed and cast an appreciative glance on the naked body before her. The girl spread her legs, showing of her dripping slit underneath her new penis, and smiled coyly._

"_Beautiful," Ami said as she climbed on top of the smaller girl, positioning herself between the invitingly opened legs. _

"_Come on in Ami-sama, fuck me."_

_She obliged, placing the drooling head of her dick at the opening and pushing in. In seconds they were fucking hard and fast, the bed rocking and hitting the wall. _

"_Ami-sama, I'm going to cum soon."_

_Ami grunted. "Me too. So fucking tight."_

"_Come in me, make me pregnant."_

"_That is the whole idea little slut, you will get pregnant whether you want it or not." _

_Their flesh slapped together harshly, a loud sound mixing with grunting and panting._

"_I want to, I want to have Ami-sama's baby."_

"_I'm almost there now," growled the Mercurian Senshi._

"_Ami-sama, Ami-sama, Ami-saMAAAAAA."_

"_HAKU."_

_Everything dissolved into white._

_A slightly pregnant Haku was slamming her hips into a teenage girl with blue hair. A few meters beside her two girls were engaged in a furious sixty-nine, their dicks deep in each other's throats. _

"_Why did this happen Ami-sama?"_

"_It's the serum. It affected our minds, specifically the parts that have to do with attraction." She was currently pistoning in and out of a blue-eyed, blond thirteen-year-old. "That was the anomaly. We are all hyper-attracted to our own flesh and blood."_

"_Cumming!" Pant, pant. "Can you find a cure?"_

"_I don't know." She growled and put more force in her thrusts. "Fuck, your daughter is tighter then you were the first time I took you. It depends on if I can isolate how it happened."_

_Suddenly the space around them was filling up with pair after pair, expanding into eternity. Generation after generation continued fucking each other, engaging in virtual orgies at times._

_Suddenly space wavered and began fading in an explosion of light._

Usagi shivered, the last image enough to bring her right up to the edge. A small trickle of juice poured out of her pussy as it made some halfhearted convulsions. She slid down the wall to lay down on the floor, panting.

"_That," _Usagi thought,_ "was fucking weird." _She yawned and closed her eyes.

The half-orgasm, pitiful as it was, was the last straw, and she fell asleep right there on the floor. Luckily Ikuko did not have the habit of checking up on her anymore, so she was not discovered. Despite the hangover she had the next morning, and the pain from sleeping on the floor, she felt more rested then the day before. And besides giving her rest, it had also broken the pattern of troubled sleep, so the next night she slept much more soundly. Well, at least as soundly as she had before that horrible week, even if it still was not enough.

It had been an alarm bell though, and she had started planning. A week later she had used the disguise pen to make her first ever visit to an adult store.

**END FLASHBACK**

How did you like it? Leave a review, it warms my heart.


	5. Chapter 5

AN

I am soooo sorry for the long wait. :'( Sadly, my muse got inconvenienced and was away for a long while. I'm afraid that I cannot make any promises about when the next chapter will be out. Even with my muse starting to come back the next chapter will be almost all lemon, and for that I need my muse's full attention. The good news is that I feel for writing again, and have some other fics I can jump between if I get stuck.

In this chapter there is a nod to RubyNury's Fighting for your Love. It is one of the best SM stories out there. :) Go read it, but after you read and review this chapter of course.

Usagi shook herself out of her musings and slipped the drawing into her schoolbag. The reminiscing had fired up her libido, and she shifted uncomfortably from the wetness of her panties. She could feel her sex pulsing, at the same time as she was agonizingly aware of how empty it was.

"_Oh why did that have to resurface now?"_

She desperately tried to focus on something else, but that is a trick that almost never works, especially in this case as Usagi's body sent out constant reminders of its aroused state. Every time, her mind almost instantly snapped back to the need she felt.

She was just about to get out her math-books to use as a distraction, when she heard a sound that made her whimper. It was the sound of sock-clad feet traversing the second floor hallway and coming down the stairs. She used every ounce of willpower she could to appear normal, spurred by her single remaining moral defense, that of her determination to keep her little firefly innocent and unaware of her perverseness. She bent down to root around her bag, hoping to get an extra second to compose herself.

"Usagi-chan, I have finished my homework. How is it going for you?"

"I'm finished too," came her reply, muffled by her position. It covered the tremor in her voice perfectly. Meanwhile she heard those footsteps coming to the door of the living room, but in her panic she came up with an idea. "Could you go and take out the ice-cream from the freezer? I'll be right there."

That halted the younger girls approach, thankfully.

"Okay, should I take out the fruit too?"

"Yeah, I think it would be best if both of them got a bit warmer before we eat them."

She let out a sigh as she heard Hotaru's footsteps resume, this time in the direction of the kitchen.

"_That was too close. I don't know how I'm going to be able handle this."_

**SCENE CHANGE**

Hotaru put away her books and pen, and rose from her chair, stretching to get the kinks out of her back. The last few questions had gone as quickly as the rest, and she was longing for that ice-cream. Closing the door after herself she went down to Usagi. As she descended the stairs, she heard the older girl moving in the living room, shortly followed by the rustling of paper.

"Usagi-chan," she called out as she reached the last step, "I have finished my homework. How is it going for you?"

"I'm finished too," came the reply, sounding muffled and somewhat strained. Her curiosity came alive, and she moved closer to find out why it sounded like that. Just as she was about to reach the door, Usagi continued. "Could you go and take out the ice-cream from the freezer? I'll be right there."

That stopped her cold, as her desire for ice-cream overrode her budding curiosity.

"Okay, should I take out the fruit too?"

"Yeah, I think it would be best if both of them got a bit warmer before we eat them."

She nodded as it made sense, and turned around to the kitchen. She flushed lightly as she realized that should have spoken her agreement. Usagi could not have seen her nod after all. Oh well, now it would be awkward to call out, and she was entering the kitchen already, so it was too late.

Removing the ice-cream from its place, she thought about how she should breach the subject with Usagi. She hoped that whatever was up with Usagi would not affect the blonde's ability to help her. She still felt it would be best to wait till after they had eaten the ice-cream. No matter how good it would feel to have it as a comfort while she talked, the risk of having her friend choke on it was too big. She was certain that the subject would be shocking for the older girl that stood out as a beacon of light and innocence to the Senshi. While she doubted that her princess was as naïve as the other Senshi thought, she knew that hearing a girl that you consider a little sister confess to having an increased sex drive would be too much.

After placing the tub of ice-cream on the plate that they had put on the table before, she went over to the fridge to get the fruit. Just as she opened the door, she saw in the corner of her eye that Usagi came in to the kitchen, before it blocked her view.

Usagi giggled. "You were really eager to get that ice-cream," she said in a teasing voice.

She watched Hotaru, and when the smaller girl closed the door there was a trace of pink on her cheeks. Usagi made a mental cackle at the sight. Hotaru sniffed in mock offence and silently put the bowl of fruit on the table. The golden haired girl suppressed her smile but couldn't stop herself from caressing the smaller girl's upper arm softly as she passed her by.

The touch sent a pleasant tingling down Hotaru's body. She closed her eyes briefly, and just basked in the feeling before she shook it off. She made sure to have opened her eyes when Usagi got around her. She did not want to scare the older girl by enjoying the innocent gesture to much. She had always felt attracted to the blond that in many ways were her opposite. The last months' closeness between them had cemented her attraction.

She waited until Usagi had sat down before taking her own seat. She couldn't find anything to say, and instead reached for the bowl of fruit. With deliberate slowness to give her suddenly tense nerves time to settle, she placed the fruit on her plate. She arranged it in a ring around the bottom, leaving the center of the plate free. On a whim she scoped up some of the juices that had leaked from the cut fruit, and dribbled it over the open space on the plate.

Even though she focused on the pattern she weaved with the juice, she could feel Usagi's attentive stare following her moves, and had to fight down a blush. She felt a spike of uncertainty; would Usagi think she was childish to play with the food like that?

She felt Usagi's gaze leave her, and after a few seconds she heard the quiet rasping of a spoon going through ice-cream. Only then did she dare look up and place the bowl in her hands back at its place. What she saw made her astonished. Usagi was concentrating on putting ice-cream on her plate, and she was also placing it in a pattern. The older girl had started with a large piece on the middle of her plate, maybe two spoonfuls of it. Around it, about two thirds of the way to the edge, she had placed smaller mounds, slightly less than a spoonful each.

When she had placed the last mound in its place, she looked up and gave Hotaru a dazzling smile. The smaller girl felt her heart rate speed up, and her earlier doubt evaporated.

"Thank you for the idea Hotaru-chan. Now it's time to switch."

Usagi handed her the ice-cream, and when the raven haired girl had taken it the older girl reached for the bowl of fruit. Hotaru turned her attention to her plate for a few seconds. She carefully regarded the different ways the ice-cream could be arranged, but decided to go with the simplest approach, so to not make things too elaborate. She took the tub firmly in her left hand, and used the spoon in her right to carve out a large solid piece of the cold goodness.

Once she was satisfied with its size and shape, she maneuvered it down on the center of her plate, where it came to rest swimming in the fruit-juices on the bottom. She made one final adjustment to its placement, and then put the now almost empty tub back on the table.

Usagi in the meantime had delicately put fruit on her plate, laying trail after trail of it between the mounds. As Hotaru looked on she finished her work with taking the juices from the fruit, though she gently laid curls of it over the ice-cream.

She nodded to herself, and then placed the bowl where she had taken it. Looking up she saw Hotaru studying her plate, and she felt a warmth in her chest from the smaller girl's appreciative smile. She looked at the plate on the other side of the table, and smiled at the design.

"Very good Hotaru-chan. Simple yet with much contrast."

"Thank you Usagi. Your design is looking very nice too."

The two girls smiled at each other before grasping their respective spoons. Both hesitated slightly after having lifted them.

"Almost seems like a waste to ruin such beautiful work," the older girl sighed.

"Ah, but it would eventually disappear anyway when the ice-cream melts. Better to eat it now, when we can appreciate it to the fullest."

"True." Usagi raised her spoon higher. "For looking so delicious I will eat you, in the name of the moon."

Both girls broke out in giggles at her proclamation but quickly smothered them and started in on their desert.

"Mmmm, this is good."

Hotaru nodded and swallowed. "I'm glad Haruka-papa bought this for us."

The girls fell silent as they ate, each sinking into their own thoughts.

Hotaru's thoughts turned to what would come after they had finished, and her nervousness returned. Having the older girl on the other side of the table, a presence that seconds ago had been comforting, now fed her insecurities making her imagine the different negative responses she could get.

"_What if she thinks I'm dirty for having these urges?"_

She squirmed uneasily in her chair.

"_No, she is not the kind of person that would react like that."_

She tried to concentrate on her desert, but it could only hold her attention for a few seconds before her brain supplied another scenario.

"_What if she can't help me?"_

The thought left a cold feeling in her stomach, totally unrelated to the ice-cream she was eating.

"_No, she would not leave me with my problems. She has always tried to help all of us, whenever we have needed it. She doesn't have it in her to abandon anyone. Even if she can't help me, she will give me support."_

She discretely took some deep breaths, trying to get her racing thoughts under control. A lock of her hair had crept up to her left eye, and she tossed her head back to remove the irritation.

Usagi on the other hand, had been thinking of the drawing she had made beside her homework. She wasn't that bothered by it in and off itself, as she had more or less come to grips with the fact that she was a pervert. She had to have, as much as she had thought and fantasized about sex.

No, what bothered her was the timing. Now, alone with her innocent best friend, she could not afford to let her body's needs rule her. Unfortunately, that drawing had fired up her libido, and it had slowly been gaining momentum since then. Her panties had just gotten more and more moist, as hard as she tried to suppress it. She thought she had made a fabulous job at hiding her discomfort, showing her sweet Hotaru an acceptable front. She had not been able to keep herself from touching the younger girl though, when she moved past her to reach her place at the table.

Just the thought of that innocent touch sent a jolt right to her pussy, increasing the heat and hunger down there. She felt as if she would go mad, and she seriously doubted she would be able to keep herself from rushing to the bathroom when Hotaru had gone to bed. Whether that would be to get the coldest shower of her life, or to frigg herself into unconsciousness she dared not guess.

She looked up at Hotaru, and what she saw almost cracked her mask, and it was all she could do to bite back a whimper. Just as she had looked up, the smaller girl tossed her head back, and in doing so manage to give Usagi a flashback to the advertisement she had seen. The angle of the head and the position of her hair had been spot on.

Of course, that led to her remembering the fantasy that she had in class later that day. She suppressed a groan as her pussy clenched again. Apparently she hadn't done a good enough job to not make a sound, as Hotaru gave her a concerned look.

"Are you okay Usagi-chan?"

"Just an ice cream headache." Usagi answered with what she hoped would pass as a reassuring smile.

Hotaru studied her face for a few seconds before she returned to her own thoughts.

With such worries, it was not surprising that the dessert seemed to be eaten in no time at all. If Usagi had been less distracted, she would have bemoaned such a waste of good ice cream. As it was, it would be forgotten.

Hotaru was the first of the two to finish. Well, at least to stop eating. Usagi was scraping up the last on her plate, but the younger girl was still stuffed from dinner, and could not take another spoon.

"If I take the dishes this time Usagi, can you put away the leftovers?"

"Sure."

With the chores divided, they stood up and began working. Hotaru decided to take her own plate first, and then return for Usagi's. She moved over to the sink, and placed the plate on the bench beside it. She felt the older girl move to the fridge to her left, and turned around to grab the other plate. Usagi might have been scraping of the plate, but there was still a drop of it on the edge. Hotaru was unlucky enough to place her thumb right on it. Her thumb reflexively moved to get a better grip, but that only made it worse.

The plate slipped, and she made a desperate attempt to regain her hold. She managed, but unfortunately lost grip of the spoon, which slid down and off. Her other hand reached it just as it hit the spoon on her own plate, launching some melted ice cream back at her. She turned her head at the last minute, but the liquid projectile still hit just to the left of her eye.

"Eeek, cold!"

Her outburst made Usagi turn and look at her. She stood stock still, the plate in one hand, and the spoon grasped in the other. Her eyes were wide and a trail of ice cream made its way down her left cheek.

Both girls stood stock still, shocked by what happened. It was a situation that normally would have had both erupt into laughter, breaking the tension. Would have, if not for the traitorous voice in Usagi's head.

"_Ohh, this is perfect. Go up to her and lick that ice cream off her."_

Usagi couldn't resist, and she started moving forward. Her insides were a mess of emotions, embarrassment warring with lust, fear with desire.

"_No, no, I can't. __**But you want to**__. It's perverted. __**But it's fun**__."_

While this went through her head, she got closer and closer to the smaller girl. It was fortunate that Hotaru was still looking at the items in her hands instead of Usagi's face that was showing her emotions clearly.

The golden haired princess fought with her desires, unable to get the upper hand. She saw the disaster coming closer, and with a herculean effort she wrestled out a tiny bit of control. Her right hand that had moved up to grasp the smaller girl's head changed course to the splattered left side. Slender fingers caressed the younger girl's throat before slowly moving upwards, catching the liquid.

While not so blatantly erotic as the licking would have been, the movement was sensual enough that both girls started breathing heavier. When she had managed to collect most of it, she withdrew her hand to her mouth, licking up the ice cream.

"_It's still too much; I need to say something to not get Firefly suspicious."_

"Mmm, delicious."

"_That's not helping,"_ she thought, screwing her eyes shut in embarrassment.

Hotaru on the other hand was facing her own jumbled thought process. The slipping plate and then the cold ice cream had, coupled with her already distracted state, made her freeze up. She felt the cold trail making its way down her cheek, and then suddenly warm fingers touched her throat. Her brain started working again while those fingers moved upwards, taking away the liquid. Her eyes darted to her left, and she watched Usagi's face. A shiver went up her spine, unrelated to the ice cream.

"_Don't get excited; she is only cleaning you up."_She felt herself heat up, and a flush making its way over her face. She watched as Usagi removed her hand, taking it to her mouth to lick off the ice cream. _"It's just an innocent gesture to get it off."_ The older girl's tongue seemed to taunt her, as it glided out and around the sticky fingers. _"No, why must I get so excited by this now. I need to talk to Usagi, not jump her."_

"Mmm, delicious," she heard Usagi say. She screwed her eyes shut, trying desperately to suppress her arousal.

Both girls turned their heads away, each too embarrassed to notice the others' reactions.

"Umm, I think that you better clean that off, Hotaru."

"Y-yeah, I'll do that.

Usagi went to put away the ice cream, and Hotaru, after wiping her face, cleaned off the dishes. Both worked in silence for a few minutes, calming their frazzled nerves. Finally Hotaru spoke up while she dried the last spoon.

"Usagi?"

"Mhhm?" The older girl looked up from where she was wiping off the table, the question ripping her out of her thoughts.

"I need to talk to you about something," she explained, placing the spoon in its place and closing the drawer.

Usagi felt a bit of dread, worrying that she was going to be called out on her behavior.

"Sure. Is it okay if we move to the living room?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"You can go there now; I'll just finish off the table, and then join you."

"Okay," Hotaru answered and, hanging up the towel, moved to the door.

Usagi saw a chance to get some time to center herself, and called out right as Hotaru had cleared the doorway. "Do you want some tea while we talk?"

Hotaru hesitated for a second. "That would be nice, thank you."

"I'll have it ready in no time."

Usagi took a few seconds to work on a particularly tough spot, before she deemed the table clean and went to wash out the rag.

"_I can't believe I did that. And I was so close to doing even worse."_

"_Come on, it was fun."_

"_FUN? I made a fool out of myself in front of Firefly."_ Usagi wringed out the rag a bit more forcefully than necessary in her anger and hanged it in its place. After drying her hands she reached for the water cooker.

"_And now she wants to 'talk' with me, I am sure she is disgusted."_

"_Nah. She probably thinks you were just having fun. Come on, it wasn't that dirty, and it could easily have been you teasing her."_

"_But she was so flustered. I saw it."_

"_Of course she was. You would have been too if someone had teased you like that."_

"_But what if she knows what I did?"_

"_Come on, this is your best friend you are talking about. Even if she knew, she would still like you. A little thing like that won't scare her off, you know that."_

"_I hope that you are right," _she thought with a sigh as she placed two tea cups on a tray.

The worst was that she was still aroused. The whole thing had been so hot, and she was certain that her panties were completely soaked. She was almost glad for how ashamed she felt, as it help distracting her from the aching need.

It was just a few minutes job to fix tea; she had been there so much that she knew where everything was better than she did at home. Of course, that was helped by the fact that at home her mother did most things, and in the Outers' home she most often was alone or worked with Hotaru.

When she had poured the tea, she took a deep breath before taking the tray and starting for the living room. _"Please let nothing more happen to tempt me, I can't keep my desires in check anymore."_

Hotaru, on the other hand, was not that nervous, as Usagi's action had paradoxically calmed her. If the older girl was able to joke about such things, there should be no problem to talk with her about it. And Hotaru was convinced that her princess had been joking. She could never be that lucky, that Usagi would be interested in her; and that was for the best, it really was.

Sure, she might have had a crush on the Senshi of the Moon, but that was just a natural reaction to someone you looked up to, right? After all, who could resist falling for the bright and sweet girl? They had been so close lately, and she had saved Hotaru so many times.

Besides, she had had fantasies about other girls too. Mostly it was about the other Senshi, but also some of the girls at her school. Not to mention the fantasies she had about Usagi doing other girls. And when she had those, she didn't feel an ounce of jealousy, and if she really loved the older girl she should have felt that, right? It was what all the girls had said was a sign, and the romance books she read had agreed. So, when she had that fantasy about Usagi with Haruka and Michiru and a tub of chocolate ice cream in the garden, and she just felt excited it was a sure sign of her just being in lust, right?

Her right hand had drifted upwards during her reminiscing, and she yanked it from where it was teasing a nipple.

"_I don't have time for this now. I need to concentrate on what I will say to Usagi. I don't think it would be a good idea to Show her what my problem is." _She giggled slightly at the thought, and at what a face she thought her blond haired princess would make in her surprise. Feeling a bit lighter she sat down in her normal spot on the couch, her back against the armrest and the soles off her feet flush against the back of the couch. That was how Usagi found her minutes later, deep in thought.

"Hotaru!"

"Sorry Usagi, what did you say?"

"Just that the tea is ready. What had you so far away?"

Hotaru took the cup she was offered and cradled it in her hands as she mulled over what she should answer. She decided it was better to get things over as quickly as possible.

"I was thinking about the thing that I want to talk to you about," she said, looking down on the tea without really seeing it.

Usagi returned the teacup she had just picked up to the table. It was obvious that whatever bothered her pseudo little sister was serious, and she would let nothing distract her from trying to help. It was already hard enough to focus, with her heartbeat easily felt in her sex.

"What is it that has you so pensive?" she asked in a gentle voice.

Hotaru took a deep breath to calm herself before answering.

"It's complicated and kind of embarrassing. I don't want you to think badly of me, but I need your help in this." Her voice started out steady, but started to waver at the end.

"I would never think badly of you," Usagi said leaning over and placing her hand on the younger girl's right leg. "Whatever it is I will do my best to help you through it."

The Saturnian Senshi relaxed, comforted both by the words and the older girls touch. She looked up with hope in her eyes.

"Thank you Usagi. I made the right decision to speak with you about this."

Usagi felt herself flush. The fact that Hotaru had apparently chosen her over the others, even her parents, filled her with a new sort of warmth. Of course, there was also the familiar warmth building, pooling between her legs.

"_She looks so cute like that. NO, what am I thinking, she is worried. __**Not any more, your words have calmed her**__. Only for now, I need to help with what is really bothering her, and I don't want anything to interfere with that." _

Her fingers had started making small circles on the leg she was holding, so she gave the younger girl's leg a comforting squeeze before letting go. It was with great difficulty she managed to take her hand away. Leaning back she waited for the information she would need.

Hotaru felt colder as Usagi's hand left her and she stretched out her legs in an unconscious effort to resume contact. Her brain was fully occupied with figuring out what to say.

"It has to do with my growth spurts. They have had a side effect that is bothering me," she said biting on her lower lip.

Usagi's mind whirled as she tried to come up with an explanation to what was wrong. She didn't think that it was anything medical, as Hotaru surely would have gone to her parents with that. But what could it be that had her this worried? She made a decision, risk of arousal be damned, and put her hand at the younger girl's foot, trying to quietly give the support that she could.

"The growth spurts weren't a perfect solution, accelerating things like that was bound to cause problems."

"What kind of problems?"

Hotaru ducked her head, looking at her hands.

"It's embarrassing, and I'm afraid you will be disgusted with me," she said in a small voice.

Usagi responded by soothingly kneading her feet. The older girl, even though she was so concerned for her friend, could feel the arousal grow even more, fed by the contact with the young girl.

"It's okay, I would never feel that bout you. I might be uncomfortable, but I would never feel less about you."

Hotaru wasn't really convinced, and did not look up.

"I hope you will say the same when you have heard what I have to say. You see, this last growth spurt put me right into puberty. And with all the hormones and feelings floating around, it would have been hard enough even without facing it all at once. Lately, I have had such strong desires. Almost every night I have fantasized about…doing things with other people while I…" she trailed off, too embarrassed to continue.

She was so preoccupied that she almost didn't realize that Usagi had begun moving, and she looked up just as a warm pair of hands cupped her cheeks. The next things she knew a pair of soft lips was on hers, and blue eyes, smoldering with desire, met her purple ones.


	6. Chapter 6

AN Well, long time no see eh? Sadly, I don't think that my updates will come more often than this. My muse is not very cooperative. As always, I love any comment you leave. Even if it is only to tell me I fudged something up, it makes me happy. ;) So go on, read this ehehe 'climatic' chapter, and then leave a little review. Who knows, maybe my muse will be lured home with it? ;)

Hotaru's mind shut down, not just from the unexpectedness but also from the pleasure of her first kiss. Sure, she had kissed in her fantasies; it was how they usually started. But the real thing was so much better than any fantasy she ever had. Her eyes fluttered closed, and a moan escaped her.

Suddenly she felt her lips being parted by an outside force; startled she realized that it was the older girls' tongue that was sneaking into her mouth. It took a few moments for her to react to this development but when she did she enthusiastically responded and soon their tongues danced around each other.

Usagi on the other hand was even further gone. Her mind was almost solely focused on the feeling of the body beneath her. She poured all her longing and lust into the kiss, trying to make it as good for Hotaru as she possibly could. Her right hand held the smaller girls head, while her left was placed on the couch-seat for support.

The kiss was different from the ones she had with Mamoru. They had made out at several occasions, sometimes up to the point of light petting. But while those had been as filled with heat and felt as good, there was something nagging her and she tried to analyze it as much as her lust addled mind allowed. She had known there would be a difference between kissing a boy and a girl, but there was something extra in this kiss, something she could not identify.

After some time of trying to find the difference she gave up and decided to just enjoy it. It was not the time for thinking, at least not for the kind that didn't lead to greater pleasure for the both of them. She instead placed her focus the younger girls taste. At first there had been traces of ice-cream and fruit, but now those had vanished leaving only the pure taste of Hotaru's mouth. Usagi could not describe it, but she knew that it would from now on be one of her favorite tastes.

Hotaru was slowly adjusting to the sensations washing over her. By now their tongues were dueling fervently, and she was growing comfortable enough to take some initiative. Her hands found their way to the older girl's back, at first just lightly bunching her shirt but soon they started roaming up and down. The pleased hums from Usagi encouraged her and she let the kiss consume her. Soon it was not enough for her though, and she absently pulled the shirt out of the way. She felt a spike of uncertainty when her fingers encountered hot skin, but the feeling was immediately quenched by a pleased moan and even more energized kissing from the older girl.

Usagi almost couldn't believe when her shirt was yanked up; she had not expected Hotaru to be that forward. She dove deeper into the kiss, her tongue twirling. After a while the hands on her back didn't move enough though, impeded in their range by the now bunched up shirt. She pulled back, her lips separating from the younger girls' with a wet pop. She took a moment to savor the glazed look and swollen lips of Hotaru while she undid the two topmost buttons of her shirt. When they were open she pulled the shirt loose from the front of her skirt where it was still stuck and then over her head. Throwing the garment over the back of the sofa she dove in to resume the kiss and the smaller girl eagerly met her.

She wasn't done yet however. She shifted her knees forward, carefully sitting down on her own heels and Hotaru's legs. This released her left hand and she sneaked it under the raven haired girl's t-shirt. Fortunately it was several sizes big and she could easily reach any part she wanted. She felt the small hands on her back roaming higher and higher before starting to manipulate her bra. It only took a moment before the bra snapped open, and after a quick wiggle it also went behind the couch.

"My turn," Usagi said huskily after pulling back again.

Hotaru raised her back from the couch and stretched her arms up to let the golden haired girl pull the t-shirt of her. She did not wear a bra, so her small mounds were exposed immediately, her nipples already erect. Usagi wasted no time and returned to the kiss. This time however she made sure to press her chest down so that their breast were touching and adding that stimulation. This caused Hotaru to throw her head back and moan. Usagi seized the opportunity to start planting kisses down the smaller girl's throat, and she didn't stop going lower until she reached the peak of one lovely breast.

The moment Hotaru felt the mouth on her nipple her hands flew to the golden locks, intent on making sure the sensation would last. She made sure not to grip too hard, but it was only just that she managed. She gave a whimper of disappointment when Usagi released her nipple, her hands trying to hold the older girls head there. It was of no use, but she was soon rewarded with those warm lips closing around her other nipple.

Usagi was thoroughly enjoying herself. The feeling of suckling on a girl's breast was even better than she dreamt it would be, and she admitted to herself that she could not deny herself the pleasure of doing it again. The pleasured moans she managed to coax from her lover were the sweetest sounds she had ever heard and she wowed to cause them as often as possible from now on.

Her hands were roaming over the smaller girl, trying to memorize the feel of that wonderful body. She soon reached the hem of Hotaru's pants and she started pushing them down. Hotaru got the idea quickly and lifted her hips to make the removal easier. Both of them were surprised when her panties followed the trousers down but Usagi made use of the opportunity and removed them too.

Hotaru looked on as the blond briefly got up from the couch to unfasten her skirt and take off her panties. It was clear that the older girl was very aroused, her panties were soaked and the pussy itself was glistening and puffy. She looked her lover over, for the first time seeing her body totally naked. The sight aroused her even more; she could feel her juices start dripping.

Usagi was surprised at how fast she was getting aroused, even with her being primed before; normally it would have taken her much longer to reach such heights. She absently chalked it up to being with another person, and that she wasn't just using a fantasy. She saw that Hotaru was not far behind, both from how wet she was and from the lustful glint in raven haired girls eyes.

She surged forward, again pressing their bodies together and resuming their heated kissing. Now there was nothing in the way for their exploring hands, and they both made full use of this opportunity. Hotaru's hands where concentrating mostly on the older girls back, with the occasional foray down to her ass. Usagi had a firm grip on the smaller girl's hair with her left hand and her right was wandering over the exposed side. Suddenly she leaned to the left, resting her weight on her left elbow and pulling up her right leg, bracing against the back of the couch. Hotaru had just before placed her left hand on the older girl's ass and reflexively caressed the raising leg all the way up to the inside of the knee where she took hold of it.

Usagi used the new position to sneak her right hand in between their bodies and down to the junction of her lover's legs. Hotaru gasped at the new and unexpected move and threw her head back in pleasure.

"U-usagi, ohhh!"

"Shhh, don't talk, just feel," Usagi whispered while kissing the smaller girls throat.

The blonde's nimble fingers started exploring the warm and moist opening, searching for what gave the most pleasure. She touched the pussy all over, but regularly made a pass over the small but now erect clitoris. The smaller girl now breathed in small gasps, obviously quickly getting closer to the edge. Then Usagi suddenly drew back, rising up from her position even as Hotaru tried to hold her back.

"Usagiiii," the smaller girl whined.

The older girl gave a throaty laugh. "Don't worry, you will like this."

Hotaru watched entranced as Usagi moved up against her, straddling her left leg and lifting the right out of the way. Her eyes flew up to meet the deep blue ones when she realized what was going to happen.

The moment their pussies touched it was like they had been exposed to a live wire, their bodies jolting. Hotaru let out a small scream and reached up to grab the older girl's shoulders; dragging her down for more kisses. The flurry of movements made their cunts lose contact, and it took them a few moments and some wiggling to rejoin them. Again the sensation shot through them, but this time they remained pressed together.

Usagi was totally blown away by the sheer pleasure. She thought she had felt pleasure before, with the orgasms she got from masturbation; but this, this was something totally different. It was like going from a bland meal prepared by a talentless chef to an expensive meal on a five star restaurant. A part of her mind reflected that, as those orgasms had hardly been fulfilling as it was, she would probably not be able to go back to satisfy her own needs.

After a short while they found a rhythm that suited both of them and that allowed them to concentrate more on pleasure than technique. Their combined lubrication made sure that they had no risk of too much friction and the absence of hair, Hotaru's by age and Usagi's by shaving, made for a smooth ride. Usagi arched her back so that their breasts were just touching and putting most of the stimulation on the nipples. The feeling of them trailing on the skin was fantastic and when they occasionally met it sent a jolt of pleasure through them both.

Their kissing soon turned frenzied and their hips started moving in fast jerks and circles, both fast approaching release. Suddenly Usagi threw her head back.

"I'm going to come soon Hotaru-chan!"

"Hold on for just a little while, I'm almost there," pleaded the smaller girl.

Then it happened. It was just a small shift in both girls' position, but suddenly their clitorises met head on. Both girls went rigid as the almost painfully pleasurable sensation propelled them both into orgasm. Usagi straightened out her arms, threw her head back so far it almost rested on her shoulder blades and virtually _howled._ Hotaru was only dimly aware of that though, as the orgasm short-circuited her system. Her hearing was muted and dominated by her thundering pulse, her vision grayed at the edges.

Usagi's movements turned so fast and short that they could be better described as vibrations, and though it all their position held so the sensation didn't lessen. It soon became too much for the smaller girl and she turned limp as consciousness left her. That finally removed the contact between their clitorises and Usagi collapsed, panting harshly. She had just enough sense returned to her to remember to use her elbows to make sure she did not crush the smaller girl under her weight.

She tried to calm her heavy breathing, only slowly succeeding. Looking down she saw that Hotaru was totally out of it, though the steady rise and fall of the young girl's chest indicated that she was fine. Usagi laughed under her breath, but it quickly turned into a cough. She rubbed her throat and grimaced, the scream having left her sore. She reached over and grabbed one of the cups, taking a sip to ease the pain.

Noting the chill of perspiration drying she figured it was best to make sure they did not get cold. She grabbed a blanket from a pocket on the back of the couch and placed in on the armrest. She carefully lifted Hotaru and turned her around so she lay on her stomach, then slipped in under her, ending up with the smaller girl lying on top of her. She grabbed the blanket from the armrest and threw it over them both before settling in for a nice post romp nap.

Hotaru woke slowly, feeling warm and secure. She burrowed her head deeper into her pillow, lulled back to sleep by a rhythmic slow heartbeat.

"_Wait, heartbeat?"_

Her sleep clouded mind started processing the sensation her body sent it. She immediately noticed that she was naked, as she could feel a blanket against the skin of her back. But it was the sensation against her front that really caught her attention. Instead of textile she felt skin against skin and under her head was not a pillow but two soft breasts. She blushed a fierce red as the memories of the day started catching up with her and she identified the body under her as Usagi.

Her first instinct to bolt was tempered by the fact that any fast movement would be very likely to wake the older girl up. That hesitation gave her time to think through what had happened. The fact that Usagi had instigated the physical contact helped calm her a lot. Whatever it was that had happened between them was clearly a mutual thing.

She listened to the blond's calm breathing, pondering the older girl's actions. In retrospect, it was quite obvious that she had been nervous too, Hotaru concluded as she went over the evening. She had just been too wrapped up in her own issues at the time to see it. She let out a little sigh and rested her head back down on Usagi's breast. If nothing else, she now felt confident that there would be no problems talking with Usagi about the increased sex drive she had experienced.

After a while she heard Usagi take a deeper breath and felt the older girl stretching her arms before placing them around her waist, her fingers making lazy circles on her back. Hotaru tilted her head up, instantly meeting blue eyes filled with mirth and affection.

"Did you sleep well, Hotaru?" Usagi asked, her voice low and husky.

"Mmm, yes I did. How about you? I'm not too heavy on you, am I?"

Usagi giggled and hugged her. "No no, I'm alright. In fact I really like feeling your weight on me. We have to sleep like this more often."

Hotaru breathed in sharply. "You, you wouldn't mind doing it again?"

The older girl turned serious, though her eyes still held affection and warmth in them. "Oh yes, I really want to do it again." She let her hands wander down to the smaller girl's bum and gave it a squeeze. "All parts of it."

Hotaru blushed, but stretched up to peck Usagi on the lips. At least, that was her intention. Usagi's left hand snapped up to tangle in her hair and hold her for a longer kiss. The smaller girl didn't mind and was fast to reciprocate, and they kept kissing until air became scarce. The kiss was languid and not as filled with lust as the earlier ones, but with much love instead. After a few minutes of kissing they broke apart, and Hotaru laid her head on the older girl's shoulder. Usagi slowly caressed her hair, getting a pleased moan in response.

Suddenly the blond snickered. "We totally forgot about the tea."

Hotaru raised her head and saw the cups still on the table. "I think we better clear them away before we forget," she said while carefully raising herself up from her comfortable resting place. She sat herself up on her heels, feeling the blanket skip down her back and stretched to get the kinks out of her back. When she looked back down, she flushed, as Usagi was looking over her body in obvious appreciation. She smacked the older girl's hip in embarrassment.

"Pervert!"

"Hey, I can't help that I am captivated by your beauty," the blond defended. It probably would have been considered a somewhat suave reply if it had not been accompanied by an exaggerated wink.

Hotaru turned an even deeper red, lifting her arms to cover herself, but Usagi caught her wrists before she got that far.

"Hotaru," she said, her voice suddenly serious.

The black haired girl shook her head slightly, but her eyes were still turned down, focusing on the blonde's stomach.

"Hotaru," now her voice had turned pleading, "Please look at me."

When Hotaru looked up, all traces of teasing were gone from the older girl's face.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said it like that."

"It's okay, I'm just." Usagi silenced her by placing a finger on her lips.

"No, it wasn't okay. It _was_ perverted of me to ogle you like that, and I should have stopped when it made you uncomfortable." Now she had moved her hand to cradle the smaller girl's cheek, her thumb slowly caressing the corner of her mouth. "I want you to be able to feel comfortable around me, no matter the circumstance. This time I moved too fast. I promise I will be more careful next time."

Hotaru had leaned her head into her hand while Usagi was speaking, a smile playing on her lips. She looked down on the older girl tenderly. "Thank you Usagi. But, it _was _my fault too. I overreacted because you took me by surprise. No one has ever looked at me like that before, and I got insecure." _Well,_ she thought, _no one except the senshi side of me. But that doesn't count. Though, part of why I was so comfortable with her was because she has seen me naked so many times. If I stay naked in front of Usagi for a few times, I should grow just as comfortable with her._

She took a deep breath. "Usagi, could we try something?"

"Of course, whatever you wish."

"If...if you promise to not stare like that, we could try g-going naked for a while. That would allow me to get comfortable with being naked around you." By now she was blushing furiously, and her blush was spreading down her chest. Not that Usagi noticed; she was peering intently into the dark haired girl's eyes.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?"

"It should be the quickest way for me to grow comfortable. And if I can't handle it, we can always get dressed again, right?" She gave a brave smile, trying to not let her thundering heart be seen on her face.

Usagi studied her for a long moment, searching her eyes for how to proceed. She nodded slowly, apparently having found what she was looking for. "Okay, we'll do that. But if it gets too much for you, I want you to tell me immediately. It's better that we let it take a little more time than risking your feelings."

"I promise I will," Hotaru said before removing the blanket from their legs and getting off the couch. She began turning away from Usagi before changing her mind and just moved as she needed to pick up the cups. She carefully averted her eyes from the rising Usagi, even though it was hard not to let her eyes wander when she saw movement in her peripheral vision. Both girls stayed silent, not wanting to risk upsetting the moment with small talk.

Usagi opted to gather up their clothing to give the smaller girl some space. She did her best to act casual, not looking too long on her lover but also not avoiding her totally. She reasoned that both extremes could affect the smaller girl negatively. Not that she had all that much opportunity to look, because as she bent down to gather them, the back of the couch blocked her view.

She was thankful that the couch was placed with its back out against the room so she didn't have to get into a cramped space to get them. Another good thing was that she herself had been mindful of not throwing them too far away, resulting in them not being difficult to collect. Of course, she reflected, it also meant that she did not hit the porcelain vase sitting on a table a bit further away.

When all the clothes where collected, she straitened up to find that Hotaru had already left the room, and from the kitchen came the sounds of dishes being rinsed off. A slight smile came to her lips, one that turned positively lecherous when she imagined how the smaller girl would look out there, standing naked while doing an everyday chore. She had to suppress a sudden urge to go to the kitchen and ravish her young lover. Taking a deep breath, she reminded herself that the goal of this was to make Hotaru comfortable, not to have hot lesbian sex all over the house.

_"Of course, once she is comfortable, all limitations are off."_

Usagi nodded in agreement with her inner voice. _"Well, not __**all**__ limitations. I won't do anything that would hurt her."_

_"Of course not," _was the response, her inner voice sounding affronted. _"I don't want to hurt her. Which is why I think it would be good to get her something that is easier to slip into."_

_"Ahh, a bathrobe?"_

_"Yes, exactly. And it would also give her a few minutes alone down here to get acclimated to being naked."_

"Hotaru, is it okay if I take the clothes up to your room and take your bathrobe down with me instead? It would be easier for you to dress in that than these clothes."

"That works fine. Could you place my clothes in the hamper? I will just switch to my pajamas before I go to bed. "

"Sure, I'll do that."

In the kitchen Hotaru blew out a relieved breath while a fond smile played on her lips.

_Usagi is right, my bathrobe is much easier to slip on. I just hope I won't need it. It feels quite good to go without clothes, now that I don't feel so embarrassed. _


End file.
